Prayer
by CherubKatan
Summary: Ok this is another song fic I've written... Give it a chance it's sad. Ran's visiting his sister while she's in a coma and starts to think from a dream that he had. R


            I don't own Weiß, that's owned by Takehito Koyasu… I wish I did own it then I could do whatever I wanted. I also don't own the song Prayer, that's owned by the group called Disturbed and more importantly David Draiman.

Note:_ Italics_ are song lyrics and '…' are thoughts as "…" equal talking. ^_^

                                                                        Prayer

            The golden afternoon sunlight filtered through the window of the room in the Magic Bus Hospital. The sole occupant of the room lay on the bed as the sunlight danced cheerfully on her pale face. Flowers surrounded her a gift from the one dear enough to remember her awake and alive, not comatose as she lay now.

            The bearer of the gifts sits across from her, his eyes glued to her beautiful face, the pain that he normally hides, for once being shown in full force, wishing she would wake up for just one second to show him that she was still alive. He knew though that her waking up would be very impossible since the doctors said she had a slim chance of waking up. All he could do was hope and pray that one day it would happen.

            He stood up and walked over to where the flowers sunned themselves on the windowsill. He moved some of the arrangements around, fixing it to where the ones that didn't get the sun from the day before could get it today. Not like it really mattered to the comatose child lying in the room. Still though, it gave the appearance to him that it still did and always would. A soft moaning sound caught his attention as he fixed one particular arrangement he had brought in earlier that week.

            He turned around to see what was going on. His thoughts were of the worse that the sound was of the dear girl giving her final breath of life before plunging into the dark world of the afterlife. His eyes alighted with a new hope as he saw her stir on the hospital bed. Her soft eyes' fluttering in a sign that she was finally awakening, to his overwhelming joy it caused him.

            Dark blue eyes that hadn't seen the sunlight in a little over two years slowly opened, then winced as the sunlight hit her eyes completely. The man's violet eyes widened as he ran over to her and hugged her.

            "Aya…" He whispered as he held her within his arms.  "You're awake!"

            As he held her within his arms, he felt tears fall down his face. Then someone had to ruin it by tapping him on his shoulder. He looked up a nurse stood over him. He sat in a chair next to the bed. His arms folded on the bed and from the looks of it, he had been asleep. He looked over at the one lying on the bed. No change was about her as the hope and joy faded from him. It had only been a dream… a dream that still lingered within him and still killed him every time he woke up to find her still within her deathlike repose.

_Another dream that will never come true_

_Just to compliment your sorrow_

            Oh how he hated that day when she was put into that state of sleep. He loathed the man who had done it to her. It filled him with such an anger that he vowed that the man would be dead.

            The laughter from that man filled his ears with a burning hatred unlike anything else. Takatori might think of it as a gift but the sorrow was over whelming to the poor boy. It was bad enough that he had his parents killed but the sight of the poor sleeping beauty was just too much for him to take. He couldn't stand this sight of her.

_Another life that I've taken from you_

_A gift to add on to your pain and suffering_

            The truth that she might never wake up, would probably never wake up, crippled Ran to a point where it almost killed him. The doctor's, he believed lied to him, he would always hold the hope that she would one day wake up, and so he kept a constant vigilance over her. Thinking that if he talked to her, she would one day respond to his pleas of waking, his cries of wanting her to wake up, his dream that she would one day awaken.

            He watched as the nurse did her daily duty of checking up on the patient. He caught the pity in her eyes as she stole a glance over at him. He knew what she was thinking. How sad that this poor young man could never see the sister whom he loved dearly awake. He didn't want her pity though he just wanted his sister, awake, to see what she had been missing within her life. To come back to him with her happiness that he sorely missed. The joy of being around her, to have what was left of his family complete once again instead of being incomplete as it now was.

_Another truth you can never believe_

_Has crippled you completely_

            The silence within the room deafened him, but not as much as the cries within his own mind. He never screamed aloud, he kept them trapped within his own mind. He would never let anyone else see such a weakness. The only one he would allow to see it was the one laying on the bed, but for as of now she would never see it, so that just left himself to hide it within a cold mask that would never break unless no one was around.

            He watched as the nurse walked out of the room, giving him one last look of pity. He glared at the nurse, for seeing him cry, seeing that weakness in him.

_All the cries you're beginning to hear_

_Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening_

            As soon as she left the room, he fell to his knees and prayed. He knew the prayer was about as useless as anything was. Nothing would change the fact that she wouldn't wake up. He still tried though, but as the days changed, he found that his prayer changed little by little. He never realized it though as he continued to pray.

            The minutes dragged on, his praying continued growing more fervent with each passing second. He prayed that his dream would come true that his suffering would end, then it changed, he started praying that the same would happen to the man who caused it all. That he would feel the same pain and suffering that he was going through. In addition, he prayed that he would finally get his revenge on the man.

_Let me enlighten you _

_This is the way I pray _

_Living just isn't hard enough _

_Burn me alive, inside _

_Living my life's not hard enough _

_Take everything away_

            At night when he slept within the Koneko brought nightmares to him. Ones that he could never bear to have and the fear that rose up when the thought of how they would actually manifest and come to life on the morrow. As those dreams sprang forth in his mind, he ceased his praying and looked over at the person lying in the bed. A sob came up in the back of his throat, which he choked back immediately.

            He had to stop thinking about those dreams. He has to remain strong for her sake. He couldn't cry anymore, or so he kept repeating to himself to keep the tears at bay.

_Another nightmare about to come true _

_Will manifest tomorrow_

            Ran stood up, his eyes red from holding back the tears as he walked back over to the bed that held his sister. He looked her over, still the memories engulfed him. Tormented him beyond measure as the endless measure of days and nights turned over upon each other, the horror he had to live through of seeing her like this, the countless lives he had to take just so he could get his vengeance. The pain he lived through constantly. The cycle broke him always, but he couldn't let it show at all.

_Another love that I've taken from you _

_Lost in time, on the edge of suffering_

            There were some days where he couldn't stand the sight of her being like she was. He would stay there for only a few minutes before leaving. Those days were the days when he felt the hottest desire to kill Takatori. The rage left him drained sometimes so he would leave in a hurry before he would be leveled completely within her sight.

_Another taste of the evil I breed _

_Will level you completely_

            He took her limp hand within his grasp as he continued to look at her. He hated how he had withdrawn himself from the world. Living in the darkness that consumed him completely, he hated being a murderer, he hated violence, yet all of it was for a good cause. To gain his sister back and to kill the one who made her like this, he would take on the whole world if he had to.

            As he thought of this, his resolve hardened slightly. It didn't do him much good to sit there and think of any of this, yet he couldn't help it.

_Bring to life everything that you fear _

_Live in the dark, and the world is threatening _

_Let me enlighten you _

_This is the way I pray _

_Living just isn't hard enough _

_Burn me alive, inside _

_Living my life's not hard enough _

_Take everything away_

            "Return to me please, Aya," He whispered to her one last time in a vain attempt to reach her. "Please I'll do anything if you would just wake up! I miss you so much. Don't leave me alone anymore. I've casted aside everything for you. Please return!"

            Nothing stirred her into consciousness. He let out a sigh as he leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly. 'Damn you Takatori.' He thought to himself as he started to turn away from his sister.

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_Turn to me_

_Leave me no one_

_Turn to me_

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_Cast aside!_

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_Turn to me_

_Leave me no one_

_Turn to me_

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_You've made me turn away._

            Slowly he made his way out of the room. Not wanting to bear the silence that surrounded him, as he watched his sister, the prayer, he had said earlier kept tumbling within his mind. Tomorrow might bring a different light, a different dream, a new hope, but for now, his hope had been destroyed and his anger ruled him.

_Living just isn't hard enough _

_Burn me alive, inside _

_Living my life's not hard enough _

_They take everything from you_

_Living just isn't hard enough _

_Burn me alive, inside _

_Living my life's not hard enough _

_Take everything away._

Author's notes: *sniffle* that just brings tears to my eyes… *glomps Brad* Mou Brad why did you have me write something that sad!?

Brad: It fit. *hugs her*

*nods* Hai it does… but… ah well. Yes, I know another song fic. I'm not writing any of my other stories yet though. Since I'd rather work on them while I'm at work, and since I've been suspended for a week...(that'll end this coming Monday whee!) I'll get to write them then when I'm back. I am still dieing to know if you guys would just like me to stop writing these. Anyway, I hope you did enjoy this though and I will write my other one's soon enough. ^_^ Arigatou and Ja matte ne!


End file.
